Cold Eyes
Chapter 1: Fear It’s been two days since Kania’s attempted rape and assault. Even though her brother, Pytka gave her a hug soon after killing him, She was too terrified to approach her brother soon after. Sun found her sitting far away from her brother, the only other family she had. ”Kania?” Sun asked, sitting down. ”Hm?” She asked, stuttering. ”What happened, Why isn’t Pytka with you?” She asked softly. Kania then felt tears stream down her face. ”Pytka, He......He......” She said before bursting into tears. Sibpal came in and saw Kania crying. ”Kania, What the fuck happened?“ Sibpal asked in concern. Sibpal took her upstairs and helped her on a bed, Ri Dae-Jung heard into their conversation. ”Pytka and me went shopping in Kovoska, then this man dragged me to an alleyway, then he punched me several times, he ripped my shirt and bra off he took his pants off, Pytka heard me, he found the rapist with his pants off and me lying half-naked, he called me a whore and Pytka a “fruit-basket”, he jumped at the rapist, knocked him to the ground, He then made the man spread his legs, then he........castrated him.....” She said. ”What else did Pytka do?” Sibpal asked. ”He made me watch him do those things, he then shoved the man’s disembodied testicles into his mouth............then he gouged his eyes out and stepped on them......” She said, between tears. ”Well, Kania, the guy did deserve it, no?” Sibpal said. ”Yeah, he said female Pokémon like me deserved to be raped, he even told Pytka he would kill him if he tried to step in.” Kania said, still crying and gasping. ”Pytka....He tends to that, make the victims of people like those fuckers, makes them watch their own attacker or rapist get brutally killed by his hand.” Sibpal said. ”Well, Pytka did try to comfort me, He told me I wasn’t in Castelia anymore, I was in Kobovona, one of the worst cities in Kovoska.” She said. ” (What is wrong with you, Pytka?!)” They heard Ri Dae-Jung yell. Sibpal and Kania went upstairs and saw Ri Dae-Jung and Pytka, Pytka’s expression was basically not having a care about the life of the guy who assaulted and attempted to rape his sister, his arms crossed and looking at his trainer with no emotion in his face. ” (I didn’t remember hiring Colm fucking O’Driscoll!)” He yelled. Kania went into the room. ” (Yes, You protected Kania from that deranged bastard, I can accept that, but you made a fucking teenager watch her own brother kill her own fucking attempted rapist! I would have accepted the fact you made her turn away, But fuck no! You moved onto the next level by making her watch!)” Ri Dae-Jung scolded. ” (Boss, I was just showing Kania how to kill these sick Poke-fucker bastards!)” Pytka retorted. ” (Coming from the male stripper!)” Ri Dae-Jung argued back. ” (I don’t even fucking like that place, it’s filled with perverted whores, The guys are fucking gross, I still can’t believe I have to buy Kania’s Nendoroid figures with that fucking money!)” Pytka yelled back. Chapter 2: Recovery Kania sat in the living room of the cottage, Pytka himself sat down, he turned on the PS4. ”Kania.” Pytka began to speak. Kania turned to him. ”I’m playing JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, would you like to join me?” He asked. Kania picked up the controller while shaking uncontrollably, Pytka looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. ”Kania, I saved your life, Please be thankful that you weren’t molested, I would of shoved a gun up the guy’s ass and fired.” Pytka said. ”I’ll be....Trish.....” Kania said, picking Trish as her character. ”DIO.” Pytka said. The two opponents they selected was Josuke Part 4 and Wamuu. ”Pytka, how come you like JoJo so much?” Kania asked. ”If it’s about the muscular guys from Parts 1 to 3 you’re asking, No, it’s not that, the gags and the battles are fucking amazing.” Pytka said. “I....think DIO’s pretty hot.....you know....” Kania said, nervously. ”Eh, you’ll get around to it, alot of women thinks he’s hot.” Pytka said. ”Jotaro’s pretty aswell.” Kania said. ”Yep, You’re definitely gonna become a fan.” Pytka said. The two heard a phone ring, Sibpal went over to pick it up. ”It’s Annette, Please put Pytka on, please!” The siblings heard their mother’s voice, she sounded like she was sobbing. Sibpal nodded, only hearing the heartbroken sobs that where unheard by the two siblings. ”Pytka, It’s for you!” Sibpal said. Pytka paused the game then went put the phone up to his ear. ”What is it now?” Pytka responded. ”Pytka.....Ivan was in hospital.....I found out he had another daughter with another female, a year before you were born, they arrived here.” She said, sobbing. ”YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! That’s just great!” Pytka yelled. Soldat entered the room. ”Have they finally done it Pytka, Did they finally drop an A-bomb on Kobovona?” Soldat asked. ”Oh, I’d wish, it would be alot better than this shit!” Pytka replied back. ”What happened?” Soldat asked. ”Kania, leave the room and go upstairs.” Pytka said. Kania left the room. ”The game will start once me and Soldat are finished talking.” Pytka assured her, Kania nodded and went back upstairs, she was startled by her brother’s outburst. As soon as Kania was out of earshot. ” (Ivan cheated on Annette when she was pregnant with me, He has an illegitimate daughter and a niece I never thought existed)” Pytka whispered. Pytka then picked the phone back up. ”Do you have the two with you, what are their names?” Pytka asked. ”She’s called Lila, Her daughter is called Cho, Her father died when she was the equivalent of a 4-year old.” Annette said. ”I would like to meet her, You can come over, I don’t like you, but you can come over.” Pytka said. ”Today?” Annette asked. ”Yes, today, come at 3 o’clock.” Pytka asked. Annette hanged up, Pytka then went outside the living room. ”Kania, you can come back down.” Pytka said. Kania came downstairs. ”Can...I...ask...?” She asked. ”Okay, Well, it turns out I’m an uncle and a younger brother, she’s six months older than me, She’s coming over today.” Pytka said. ”What did dad do?” Kania asked. ”He cheated on her with another female Hydreigon and kept the pregnancy a secret from her, I wish an A-bomb finally got dropped on Kobovona instead.” Pytka said. At 3 o’clock, a female Hydreigon shifter wearing jeans and a black shirt and a female Deino shifter held her hand, she looked like she was 5, she wore a blue dress with blue socks and black shoes. She saw two siblings, her half-siblings to be precise, ”Come on in, Is Annette with you?” Pytka asked her. ”Yeah, She’s on her way, Hm....” Lila said. ”What?” Pytka asked. ”You sound alot different from other family members, Are you Kovoskan?” Lila asked. Cho went over and climbed on her uncle’s lap. ”Uncle Pytka.” Cho said. ”Yes, I was abandoned by your father’s disgrace of a trainer, That explains the accent.” He said to Lila. Lila looked at her brother, he wore a croptop, black jeans, was barefoot and was slightly paler than her. The family saw a Sylveon shifter walk in, she wore a pink and white sundress. ”Lila, That’s my daughter in law Angel, she’s Pytka’s wife.” Annette said to Lila. ”The only Fairy type that actually gave a fuck about me.” Pytka blurted out. ”Aunt Angel?” Cho spoke. ”Yes, Cho, Angel’s your aunt.” Pytka said. Annette timidly went inside, She was still sobbing, she couldn’t hate Cho, it wasn’t her fault. ”Mat', I am not really in the business to listen to your crying in the living room, please go upstairs, Kania, go fetch her some water.” Pytka said. Annette nodded, She seemed shocked, Pytka didn’t call her a bitch. Kania handed her mother a water bottle. ”Lila.” Kania said to her. Lila looked at her daughter on her brother’s lap when Kania got her attention. ”This is the first time my brother has referred her as his mom.” Kania said. ”The word he used?” Lila asked. ”Yeah, it means “Mother” in his native language.” Kania said. “That’s a very unusual way, where did he get that?” Lila asked. ”He was abandoned when he was a baby, I never knew he even existed, mom told me that before me, she gave birth to a stillborn male Deino, Didn’t know he was taken and abandoned.” Kania said. ”Uncle, Can you teach me your language?” Cho asked. ”Sometime later.” Pytka replied. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics